Newton's Third Law
by The Psychedelic Kaleidoscope
Summary: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction- like a deadly wet dream.


Newton's Third Law

Desire was perched on a maroon velvet cushion chair with mahogany wood, watching the couple make love. The moans, the screams, Desire could feel the build up in each of them. The apex came and left Desire as it had so many times before. It got up to leave, It's job finished, when a whisper of those three cliché words drifted like ghostly snakes past It's ear. But no, that was not Desire's concern. Love was an affair for solely the idiots of the world. Why put one's soul out for a person when that ankh-wearing goth she had as a sister would take them away in less than a mere one hundred years? Frightfully moronic business, rather morose. Desire breathed a sigh of regret. Thinking of these things ruined the mood. With Desire's sigh a thousand wives turned over in bed and said they weren't in the mood, or didn't feel like it. A thousand husbands turned to the other side of the bed, and went to sleep unhappy.

Morpheus felt a slight disturbance in the Dreaming, a twinge of unhappiness, a vague feeling of loneliness. It was rather undistinguished at first, and the Dream King had to focus harder. He pinpointed one dream, popping in for just a second, or an hour, or a minute- for who can tell the time in dreams? Dream's eyes shone like the luminous balls of plasma they truly were, and focused in on a pale middle aged man with short curly brown hair, a double chin, and pale blue eyes. He was sitting on a stoop with his face in his hands, seemingly frustrated. "**Timothy Hendrie.**" Dream said, and the man looked up.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"**That is not important right now. Why are you unhappy?**" Timothy looked back at his hands.

"My marriage. This one's my second now. It's gonna end soon, I know it." There was silence, then, "It was bad enough in general, but now she doesn't even want to sleep with me." The man looked up at the Sandman with watery eyes, but Dream had his answer and no longer a purpose to stay in this man's dream. His star eyes caught with the human's and he slowly began to fade from sight. "Wait!" the man called. Morpheus raised a thin black eyebrow and, out of pure curiosity, remained.

"**Yes?**" He asked, when the man failed to say anything else.

"What do I do?" He asked helplessly. Morpheus approached the man and rested his hand on the man's head.

"**Desire is one thing. Love is another. You can have one without the other. Follow your heart, Timothy Hendrie, and not your eyes. If you love her then stay with her. If you do not, then don't.**" The words were bitter out of Dream's mouth. Pure lies, but what else was he to tell a human? When he'd glanced into the man's eyes he could tell immediately they held no unique depth, nor a hidden reason for Dream to take him seriously. The man closed his eyes in thought, and when he opened them, Dream was gone.

Desire was not startled by Dream's unannounced presence in the Threshold. It had been expecting the visit, in fact, after the events of the night before. So many unhappy couples going to bed without sex, Desire pouted at the lost opportunities.

"**Sister-Brother, why do you persist on messing with me and my realm?**"

"_My sincerest apologies, Brother. It was truly unintentional._" However true Desire's words were, the small, sharp smile that always played on It's lips when It was messing with Dream couldn't help but appearing.

"**Of course.**" Dream said, his voice showed signs of tired doubt, yet his gaze remained strong and steady. His stare unnerved Desire, but a mischievous idea soon replaced the unsure feeling.

"_You're still here._" Desire remarked casually, "_Do you want something?_" It asked, smiling seductively. Dream's nostrils flared.

"**Fix the problems you've caused.**" He said firmly. Desire smirked widely and slowly strolled up to Dream. It's face was close to It's brothers so that It's hot breath could be felt on the thin bone-cold lips. And before Dream could react Desire had It's mouth on his. The kiss was slow, leisurely almost, a little bit wet. Dream felt every romance he had ever had, all of the feelings and …_ desires_ he had felt towards different women flowing into the emotion of just one kiss. It was too much on poor, introverted Dream. Desire smiled against his lips and pulled back. Dream narrowed his eyes, glaring at her. "**That didn't fix things.**" He said firmly, angrily.

"_Are you so sure?_" The ever-so-cocky Desire asked. And Dream suddenly felt the millions of wet dreams that were occurring across the globe take him over in a rush. He fell to his knees. Desire's eyes were on fire as It squatted down and pressed the orgasming Dream to the floor, climbing on top of him. "_Imagine,_" It said, "_How we could effect the WORLD_," He was more sensible than this, more logical, he told himself. The overpowering feeling made it hard to talk. "_if we could do all that with just one kiss_." But dreams don't last forever and neither does lust. The momentary sexual longing more than a quarter of the sleeping world had felt was diminishing. Desire sucked in a surprised breath as Dream's eyes widened threateningly. He pushed Desire off of him and picked It up by It's underarms, shoving It up against the wall.

"**You are out of line, Desire.**" He growled, letting go of his sister-brother. Desire only winked, bringing It's lips back to his to a much deeper, longer lasting kiss. They move back, panting.

"_And you love it._" Teased Desire, slipping It's hand inside of Dream's robes and traveling downwards. They were silent for a moment, exploring each other's bodies and mouths simultaneously. The voice of Desire spoke out, "_Male?_" And suddenly their positions were switched so Morpheus was up against the wall, a firm muscular chest pushed up against his and a bulge digging into his thigh. "_Or… Female?_" and Dream felt more of a figure pressed up against his body, small breasts forming at Desire's chest, and perhaps… softer lips?

"**No…**" Dream knew he couldn't do this. It wasn't okay. Desire was using him, tricking him. He calmed down a bit as It returned to it's normal androgynous form. The world is reacting to their passionate kissing. Dream shut his eyes and waited in darkness for it to end. After hours of silence it seemed like the stronger of the dreams had died down. Dream was quiet, angry at himself and ashamed, confused. Desire was silent as well, trying to think of what had made It get so out of control. Desire liked making the other person relinquish control, but what had happened was not the case. Sure, Morpheus had lost most control- but Desire wasn't thinking right. It'd been willing to do anything at all for It's brother, which was a strange and rather… _undesirable_ feeling for the vapid he-she (so why had it felt so right?). "**Desire.**" He spoke, finally, stars gazing into amber.

"_Dream_?" Desire responded coyly.

"**I'm going.**" He warned. It nodded,

"_Very well. Adieu, dear Brother_." Morpheus nodded and as he slowly began to see the Dreaming he heard, "_Come back any time._" However, when he was completely in the Dreaming, the sight before him ruined any good spirits Desire's last words could've left him in. His face fell at the sight of Death and Matthew happily chatting on the ground. Dream coughed nervously, and Death turned and smirked at him,

"The weirdest thing happened today." She said, smiling widely with a twinkle in her eye, "Someone died from a heart attack during what appeared to be a wet dream. Isn't that _strange_?" She asked, and Dream knew she knew. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say something that weird could only be caused by something non-human. Maybe even one of us!" She said in a joking tone. She was torturing him. "But if it was one of us," she pondered with a small smile, "who would it be? Matthew?"

"Well, not Destiny. Not Delirium, though I wouldn't put it past her. Couldn't be Despair. Destruction wouldn't really be someone to do that, but, who am I to judge."

"Well," Said Death, getting up and poking Morpheus' chest. "It was a _Dream_. And it was a _wet_ one at that. Perhaps full of… _Desire_?" Dream cringed at his sister's words- he was in for a long night.


End file.
